


Innocence

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw
Summary: 16岁的塞尔吉奥是个男妓。





	1. Chapter 1

“你从哪儿来呢？小吉普赛？”

塞尔吉奥衔了朵花，被柔软的羊皮手套捧着脸问道。

“安达卢西亚，尊敬的先生。”

对面的绅士俯下身来，撬走他唇间萎靡的玫瑰。

“那是个不乏阳光和芬芳的地方。”中年人亲吻他的手背。

“这位美妙的小先生，愿意和我共进午餐么？”

 

“我的荣幸。”男孩儿即刻贴上他的身子，他垫着脚用圆眼睛撒娇“您摸了我的脸，要加收10欧元。” 

———

16岁的塞尔吉奥是个诚实的娼妓。

他看上去敏感又脆弱，双腿纤细，脸上总挂着讪笑，金发在脑后扎成一团。

老头们就喜欢这套。

 

他们满溢的保护欲无处施展，就像中年危机过后靠药物支撑勃起的阴茎一样，渴望疼惜塞尔吉奥这样容易摆弄的小家伙。

男孩在街边舔了口香草甜筒，马德里拥攘的人群让他有点紧张。  
他不是第一次到中心广场来，白天靠蹩脚的弗拉明戈吸引人们的注意力，傍晚站在暗娼街口给过路的嫖客点烟。  
塞尔吉奥专跳女步，他那头半长金发时常散下来，宽大的裤腿裹在大腿上像条裙子。膝盖泛红，准是前一晚跪在地上印下的磕伤。

这是他耀眼的优势，在这个年纪几乎分不出性别。

今天有些特别，他脚受了伤，只得悻悻站在喷泉边用石子儿教训鸽子。请他吃甜点的小少爷费尔南多上学去了，该是冷清的一天。

“您好？”  
还没来得及挂上营业笑容，男人高大身躯的投影就罩住了他。

“今天没再卖艺了小Pajero*？”皮克捻了束他顺滑的头发。

“怪您昨晚太用力了先生。”塞尔吉奥甜甜一笑，这位加泰罗尼亚望族是他的老主顾，大部分生活来源都由他供给。

皮克蹲下身来仰视他“想清楚了么？要不要跟我去巴塞罗那？”

他们讨论过许多次，很明显加泰人更希望给他一个合理的身份再不合理的操他。  
这是某种中年独居富人的变态癖好，塞尔吉奥见多识广，他不怎么想把接下来的几十年耗在伺侯老头便溺上。

虽然，巨额遗产会让人非常动摇。

“我不确定，先生。这听上去更像一个限制人身自由的犯罪预谋。”绑架，他就快把这个词说出来了。卡玛少年*盯着皮克眼旁的笑纹，心里有分愧疚。

“不sese，你该叫我杰拉德或是杰瑞。”中年人笑起来，他拉下塞尔吉奥的手指摩挲。“我一逼近你，你就要逃跑了是不是？”

他没等男孩否认，眼里携着爱怜勾勒那年轻有力的下颌线条。

“我不会限制你sese，我会最大程度予你自由。”皮克吻了吻他的手掌“只要你尊重我几个小小的要求，你所想拥有的一切都会是你的。”

天啊那湖水般的透蓝色。塞尔吉奥已经能想象皮克年轻时靠这双眼睛俘获过多少男女了，他无法拒绝单膝跪地的加泰人。

“这太梦幻了。”这根本不可能。  
“我想去看看你的狗，杰拉德。”然后像狗一样被关起来做性奴。

“来吧宝贝”老皮克笑盈盈得拉着他向街口走去，  
“你想看什么都行。”

 

-TBC-

 

注①：Wordpress上十年前的一篇水水的简介里提到“Sergio’s teammates call him ‘pajero’or ‘gypsy’because of his love for flamenco music.”  
pajero多译为沉迷porn的失足青年或单指撸管，这里取调侃的意味“小色狼”。  
flamenco是一种非常热辣的舞蹈，喜欢这类音乐的水水被队友们自然的认为是喜欢看舞女们的裙底春光。  
注②：水水生于安达卢西亚自治区-塞维利亚市-卡玛斯(Camas)


	2. Chapter 2

正文：

 

“对…做得好甜心。”  
男孩在他胯间起伏，脖颈上套着”daddy‘s”挂牌的颈圈。

他该料到的，皮克的要求与其他人没什么大不同。

你要成为他的所有物，为他献上稚嫩的真心，在他终老后不准寻觅其他伴侣。

这太老套了，塞尔吉奥甚至有时间计划怎么在他眼皮下转移财产。

“真好…爸爸的…好男孩。”  
他被射了一肚子，也许皮克并不是看上去那么老？

少年在男人手里颤颤巍巍的喷出来，靠在他肩窝里同他温存。

“…你太乖了sese。”  
他胸腔起伏，拇指轻捻塞尔吉奥的耳垂。

“我想要你自然点。”  
“像个正常孩子那样，别对我百依百顺。”  
“你也该到叛逆期了。”他这样说。

———

之于两年前离家出走如今给老男人吸屌这点，他确实蛮叛逆的。

逃开贫民窟的初衷不过是一场斗牛表演的前座，如果有可能，他更想穿上华服牵起斗篷站在那片圆形土地上。只是旅途劳顿，他需要床榻休憩，面包也不能总靠施舍。

谈到他给自己找来的活计，男孩儿自认并不算能歌善舞。纤长有力的身体和那双惹人怜惜的圆眼睛，可能是中途易辙的根本原因。

现在他们可以买下整座斗牛场，皮克却不让他从事这套危险的行当。

“想想看你被牛角折断在墙面上的凄惨模样sese，我给了你整个庄园和我剩下的时间，我不希望你逃避责任。”

去他妈的，临走前许诺的自由根本一文不值。  
他太想将他绑在身边了，甚至不给他梦想的机会。

塞尔吉奥在这些时候总想咒他早死。

蓝眼睛那套不管用了，他伪装下的暴躁终于有了可供发泄的亲密关系。

皮克之前怎么说来着，叛逆期该到了。

———

他们自然得过渡到争吵不休的阶段。

“sese！sese！”  
皮克在他身后咆哮，手里挥舞着那件溶色短衫。  
“你再把它们弄坏！下星期就穿裙子出门！”

塞尔吉奥一跑一跳闪躲男人的追打，他对加泰人半个衣柜的红蓝上衣收藏不满很久了，饱和度那么高多土逼啊。偏偏皮克还对他穿件领口歪到肩膀的丑T恤兴奋不已，什么毛病？

“想想出游计划sese，你想套上我侄女的洋装跟我去看表演么？”皮克气急败坏，过长的睫毛在空气中抖动。尽管这是他自己要求的，但放任一个从小缺少管束的孩子胡闹带来的后果实在让人头痛。

即便如此，他也并不后悔。

中年人清楚塞尔吉奥在背地里咒骂他的可爱模样，  
半年来，他太想在毕恭毕敬的顺从下看到些真实的少年心气了，即便被染花几件珍贵的球衣也无所谓，反正他还有一整个仓库。

“穿就穿。”  
男孩儿背过身去，无论怎样他都是要挨操的，穿着不同又怎样呢？

“你不过是想找个理由玩些新花样罢了。”  
他并没意识到这是从未有过的撒气，嘴上停不下抱怨。

“我不过是你的玩物，和草坪上奔跑的几只长毛猎犬没什么区别。”

“自由都是狗屎。”

塞尔吉奥杵在原地，脸上渐渐滑下几颗眼泪。  
他后悔了，他甚至没来得及和费尔南多告别，他本还有更多选择余地。

可他在那封该死的协议上签名了，他把他的余生交给他了。

而且这他妈从头到尾和浪漫一点边都沾不上。


	3. Chapter 3

什么是浪漫？

塞尔吉奥至今无法给出准确的解释。

在金丝笼中接触到何为爱憎的教育如此肤浅，他无法理解书中为他人改变牺牲的行为出于哪条不理智的神经元。

即使很久以前，在他还是个小小的、易碎的孩童时，他就学会了怎样拼写它。

 

倒回那一天，母亲分娩的那个下午，诞生与离别碰在一起，那个在他整个童年印象中只剩模糊片段的男人头也不回得远去了。

他们从遗言中第一次学到了这个词。

之于父亲的背叛行为，这真是个慷慨的形容。

“离去亦是重逢，是对他人承诺的兑现。这理应是种勇敢无畏的浪漫。”

她是个好女人，但也是个不懂为己反抗的弱者。

母亲那份近乎绝望的依恋，在他看来是种不敢面对现实的逃避。

他多少了解这份宽容的来源，却拒绝承认它的存在。

 

和皮克在一起的生活十分充实，他们拥有大部分人一生也无法企及的所有事物。

男人疼惜他，无论是出于共情还是某种变态的癖好，他的确在乎他、关心他。

他是否躯体完好，心情舒畅，品尝佳肴鲜露，穿戴精致妥帖。

舍弃拉莫斯重新冠了父姓的塞尔吉奥，在精ll液塞满屁股的前提下享受双重优待。

这就是皮克“买”下他的所有权，让他成为件储藏在壁橱中玩物的根本原因。

他不觉得受上帝眷顾，只叹惋自己是只囚鸟。

男孩常常为此感到矛盾，他满怀期待投入男人的怀抱，将那稚嫩的手掌和他交握在一起，他得承认某些时候是在寻找父爱的影子。

颈子上的项圈给他归属感，床榻间的颠转予他幻想中的对等关系。却使他坚信自己始终用性事赚取钱财，而非沉沦在中年人所期望的角色扮演游戏里。

他不会爱他，他宁可对园中高耸的灌木倾诉眷恋，也不去思考皮克挤占他大脑空间的可能性。

 

塞尔吉奥棕金色的发尾挽在颈后，他不自主的，用目光深深描摹皮克的眉峰。

这个嗜睡的老顽固，正歪倚在塌上发出细微的吐息。

“我拥有一切，我仍不满足。”

他轻声呢喃，并不清楚那份渴求来自何处。

是主屋厅堂里夫人的画像，还是男人一整个衣柜的青春年少。

法布雷加斯，那是他在祷告前提到过最多的名字。

“你念过我，不过是给旧人的客套介绍。”

少年话里含了分怨怼，他被当作慈善捐款的附加品公之于众，他只能是他名义上的儿子。那份太阳门广场前的悸动早就消失殆尽了，他无法参与皮克的前半生，开始不久的后半生还桎梏在“买卖”协议限定的条款上。

他不满足被当作件物器，他想男人别再用爱怜的眼光透过他，别只为了上床来讨他欢心，而在其余时刻将他当作孩童。

“我会逃出这玫瑰庄园，像逃出卡玛斯一样。”

到你可以正眼看我，将我奉上客席，再与我在午夜交ll欢。

像对真正的爱侣。

他回味皮克蔚蓝的双眼聚焦在自己脸上的动态，男人看上去震惊又哀伤，像刚见证瓷瓶撞击地面的崩解。

“我从不属于你。”

塞尔吉奥站起身来宣布，他几乎同皮克的肩膀一般高了，眼底映出原野上拂过的猎风。


End file.
